United States of America
until 2079.]] The United States of America (United States, US , USA, or America) was a democratic republic on the North American continent of Earth. Founded in the 18th Century, the United States played a significant role in the history of Earth prior to the world's unification. History English settlers established colonies on the eastern coast of North America in the 1600s. An alien race, the Megans briefly mingled among the Puritan population of Massachusetts until their presence kindled the Salem witch trials. The New England colonists acquired the moniker, Yankees, a nickname eventually used to refer to Americans in general. The colonies declared their independence from the British Empire in 1776. Under the military leadership of General George Washington and with the support of the French King, the rebellion was successful. The new States unified, and adopted their Constitution in 1789. upon the election of President Washington. The U.S. was divided over the issue of slavery, leading to the secession of the southern States and the Civil War in the 1860s. Under the political leadership of Abraham Lincoln, with a military led by Ulysses S. Grant, the Union was preserved and slavery was abolished within the nation. In the 20th Century, the U.S. emerged as an industrial and military world power; instrumental in the defeat of Nazi Germany and the Empire of Japan in the Second World War in the 1940s, and outlasting the Soviet Union in the Cold War that lasted until the early 1990s. The U.S. participated in, and survived, the devastating Third World War in the mid 21st Century, as part of a Western (North American and European) alliance against the Eastern Coalition. In 2053, a peace treaty was negotiated and signed in the American city of San Francisco. The government of United States of America joined in the establishment of United Earth and the Federation in the 22nd Century. As a political entity, it existed (at least) into the late 24th Century. (VOY:"Imperfection") Much of U.S. history through the 20th Century was paralleled on Miri's Earth and Omega IV. States The United States was a federal union of semi-autonomous political units, called States. From 1959 through the balance of the 20th century, there were 50 States in the Union; in 2033, there were 52. The nation's capital was Washington, DC. * Alabama * Alaska - home of William T. Riker * Arizona - site of the shootout near the OK Corral in 1881 * Arkansas * California - location of San Francisco, home to Starfleet Headquarters; and birthplace of Starfleet Captain(s) Christopher Pike and Hikaru Sulu. * Colorado * Columbia, District of - capital of the US (not a state). * Connecticut * Delaware - home of a tribe of Native Americans transplanted by Preservers * Florida - home of Charles Tucker III * Georgia - location of Atlanta. * Hawaii - location of the attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941 * Idaho - home of James T. Kirk's uncle * Illinois - location of Chicago, home of Daniels (Crewman) * Indiana - home of Kathryn Janeway * Iowa - birthplace of James T. Kirk * Kansas - birthplace of a Q, Amanda Rogers * Kentucky - birthplace of Abraham Lincoln * Louisiana - home of Benjamin Sisko * Maine - see [[USS Portland|USS Portland]] * Maryland - namesake of [[USS Maryland|USS Maryland]] * Massachusetts - location of Boston and Salem * Michigan - location of Detroit * Minnesota - location of Duluth * Mississippi - location of the University of Mississippi * Missouri - location of the city of Kansas City, St. Louis, birthplace of Samuel Clemens. * Montana - location of Bozeman * Nebraska - location of Omaha * Nevada - location of Las Vegas * New Hampshire * New Jersey * New Mexico * New York - birthplace of Jonathan Archer * North Carolina - location of first airplane flight on Earth by the Wright brothers in 1903. * North Dakota * Ohio * Oklahoma - first contact with Klingons near town of Broken Bow in 2151 * Oregon - namesake of [[SS Oregon|SS Oregon]] * Pennsylvania - location of Carbon Creek * Rhode Island - namesake of [[USS Rhode Island|USS Rhode Island]] * South Carolina - home of Harry Kim * South Dakota * Tennessee * Texas - location of the Battle of the Alamo in 1836 * Utah * Vermont * Virginia * Washington State - named for George Washington * West Virginia * Wisconsin * Wyoming - namesake of [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming]] See also * American United States-related topics * Earth Cold War * [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise aircraft carrier (CVN-65)]] * [[USS Enterprise (CV-6)|USS Enterprise aircraft carrier (CV-6)]] * [[Enterprise (OV-101)|Space Shuttle Enterprise]] * NASA * Omega IV * President of the United States * Smithsonian Institution * United States armed forces * World War II * World War III * Yosemite National Park United States law enforcement personnel * See: United States law enforcement personnel United States military personnel * See: United States armed forces personnel American civilians * Buck Bokai * Zefram Cochrane (most likely) * L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds * Joe DiMaggio * Joe Falling Hawk * Edith Keeler * Roberta Lincoln * Ralph Offenhouse * Roy Orbison * Claire Raymond * Donald Raymond * Edward Raymond * Tommy Raymond * Gary Seven * Lily Sloane (most likely) References * TOS: ** "Court Martial" ** "Tomorrow is Yesterday" ** "Assignment: Earth" ** "The City on the Edge of Forever" ** "The Omega Glory" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek: First Contact * TNG: ** "Encounter at Farpoint" ** "The Neutral Zone" ** "The Royale" * DS9: ** "Past Tense, Part I" ** "Past Tense, Part II" ** "Little Green Men" ** "Far Beyond the Stars" * VOY: ** "Future's End, Part I" ** "Future's End, Part II" * ENT: ** "Carpenter Street" ** "Storm Front" ** "Storm Front, Part II" Background In TNG:"The Royale," Data states that the American flag with 52 stars determines the date of the Charybdis wreckage as originating between 2033 and 2079. From this we can determine the following: *In 2033 the number of states in the US became 52. ** Possible statehood candidates (based on state-separation movements active in 2006): *** Upper Peninsula of Michigan (as "Superior") *** Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (as the State of Puerto Rico) *** New York City (as "Empire") *** The District of Columbia (as "New Columbia") *In 2079 the United States could have: **Added one or more states. **Seceded or dissolved one or more states. **Changed or modified the flag format. Ominously, 2079 was also mentioned in TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint." It was the year of Q's court, defined by the time period post-atomic horror. Some assume this doesn't bode well for The States. However, evidence from Star Trek: First Contact as well as Star Trek: Enterprise suggest this may not be the case, as parts of the planet, particularly Zefram Cochrane's area (Montana) were improving due to contact with the Vulcans. A San Francisco address seen on-screen in ENT: "Affliction" included "USA, Earth", suggesting that "USA" exists at least as a political/geographic designation in 2154. Since the United Kingdom's Royal Navy continued to exist in 2154, this indicates that all nations did not completely surrender their sovereignty in joining the United Earth Government in 2150. Furthermore, personnel records shown onscreen in "Where No Man Has Gone Before" list "State" as part of at least two people's home addresses, suggesting that the USA continued into the 23rd century as well. Certainly, James T. Kirk was well-versed in and quite passionate about United States documents and customs, so much so that he was able to give an impassioned, memorized recital of the Preamble to the Constitution to the Yangs of planet Omega IV. (TOS:"The Omega Glory") Samuel T. Cogley referenced the Constitution to the court at Kirk's trial in TOS:"Court Martial", so the United States obviously looms large in the minds of Starfleet officers. Also, there have been many references to many individual American states throughout the run of all the series, so they certainly still exist. The 52-star flag seen in "The Royale" is unusual in that the field of stars rests on a red stripe instead of a white stripe. The 15-star "Star-Spangled Banner" flown over Fort McHenry during the War of 1812 was the last such flag, and since then, all flags (then returning to 13 instead of 15 stripes) have had the familiar arrangement of the field being to the left of the first seven stripes and resting on the 8th, a white. This was probably an error in the art department, but being a future flag, it could be "official," with the government making that change for one reason or another -- though it seems unlikely. Category:EarthCategory:Governments de:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika fr:Etats-Unis d'Amérique nl:Verenigde Staten van Amerika